Share and Share Alike
by Bikaw
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room...


"SHARE AND SHARE ALIKE"

"Fine," said Ron, as he lay back on the rug in front of the Griffendor fireplace. "If you're too scared, you don't have to." His lean, naked body glowed in the firelight. "I'm sure Hermione and I can manage. What do you say, Herm?"

"That's fine with me," she said, slipping the silk nightgown off her shoulders. Her plump breasts swayed gently as she made her way from the couch to the rug. "This should make up for missing the Hogsmead trip again." Her freshly shaved vagina ("just a strip leftover, like he likes it," she had thought to herself) was beginning to moisten, the plump lips peeking between her thighs as she crawled over to Ron. "How do you want to start."

Ron craned his head back. From where he was laying down, Hermione seemed upside down, her perky nipples poking out at him like tiny witch's hats. "Well, I think you should just keep on coming the way you're coming." His penis poked its head from the nest of red curls upon which it was resting, watching her crawl towards him. Her face passed his, her breasts brushed either side of his face, and then she stopped, a knee on either side of his head, looking down at his erect member, straining its way towards the ceiling. Ron was staring straight at Hermione's pussy, a thing of beauty, the soft, exposed folds moist and enticing.

"I think we'll BOTH be coming," Hermione whispered, lowering her head, and spreading her knees. Her mouth and hips dropped simultaneously. Ron felt the weight of her hips on his face while his tongue extended instinctively, and he felt her mouth on his penis at the same time. He was in heaven as she gently grasped the base of his shaft and suckled on the head.

Ron was dizzy from the musky scent of Hermione. He licked at her tender folds, teasing the opening with the tip of his tongue, and then gently sucking on her labia. He could taste her, salty and dark, as his world filled up with nothing but her taste on his lips, and her mouth on his penis.

Hermione slowly stroked his shaft, licking around the crown, gently sucking just the tip. She loved the way he licked her, how gentle he was. She just wished this was more than just them two. Harry had been so MEAN lately! She raised her head, looked at Harry and said, "I wish you would join us, Harry," and, keeping her eyes on him, wrapped he lips around Ron's penis again, eliciting a muffled groan from between her thighs.

"Fine," thought Harry, and stood up, thumbing off his PJ pants. His cock, thick and firm, jutted out from his toned body at a radical angle, throbbing from watching Ron and Hermione 69 each other. "She wants it, she's gonna get it," he said to himself. Walking around behind Hermione, he spit in his hand, and rubbed the phlegm onto his cock, getting it nice and slick. He crouched behind her, placed on hand on the small of her back, and with the other hand holding tight to his dick, pressed it hard against her tight, puckered anus.

Hermione's head shot up as the head of Harry's cock popped past the muscled ring of her sphincter. "Ow! Harry, what are you DOING?"

Thrusting the rest of his cock into her ass, he growled, "Oh, shut up. We both know this isn't your first time," as he pushed her head back down onto Ron's prick. Harry pushed a little too hard, and Ron's dick went deep into her mouth, and he moaned as he felt himself pushing up against the back of her throat. She gagged, all the muscles in her body tightened up, her ass clenching around Harry's cock as he pushed in even deeper, until his tightly wound pubic hair pressed against her ass. "Oh, shit!" cried Harry. "Ron, keep her doing that. It's amazing!"

Ron didn't need much encouragement; Hermione had never taken him in her mouth so deeply. He reached down and grabbed her hair, fingers entwining in the curls, and pulled her mouth firmly down on his prick again, until he could feel his cockhead push against her throat again. Thrusting his hips, he tried to get past that last barrier, much to the delight of Harry, and much to the dismay of Hermione.

She felt humiliated at this double assault, with the cocks of her two best friends hammering away at her. But oddly enough, she knew deep inside that she liked it. Plus, Ron wasn't stopping his oral exploration of her pussy, and his skill in that mitigated the burning feeling in her asshole, and the spasmodic gagging Ron was subjecting her to. Her tongue lashed at his twitching shaft, and she could tell by it's pulsing that he was about to come. She tried to squeeze her lips harder around him, and she knew that she, too, was moments away from orgasm.

As the first wave overtook her, Harry could feel her muscles contract around him, and he renewed his assault, slamming his hips into her, jarring her body forward, then back as he withdrew, then forward again. As Ron continued forcing himself into Hermione's mouth, Harry slammed her forward just as Ron thrust upward, and Ron felt his prick squeeze into her throat. Her mouth slid all the way down to the base, and her nose grazed Ron's balls. This was too much for Ron, as he starting spurting his jizz down her throat.

Hermione was shocked at what was happening to her. She knew she was being used, and abused, and degraded, and she LIKED it. Her liking it didn't stop the tears though, running down her face from the gagging, the shame, the humiliation. Harry wouldn't stop pounding her ass with his thick cock, and Ron was using her like a sex toy. She felt sick, she felt like running away, and yet she couldn't help the orgasms rushing through her.

Ron pulled her face off his cock, and the act of the head dragging its way back up her throat was finally too much for Hermione's body. With a great heave, she vomited all over his dick and thighs, bits and pieces of the Hogwart's feast splattering Ron, and the carpet. Her body heaved, confused as to what was going on, Ron's tongue jammed in her cunt, Harry's bloated cock sawing away at her ass, and the bile and vomit spewing all over the ground. Thankfully, Ron was oblivious to this, his head trapped by the clench of her thighs. But Harry could see. And he could feel the spasms of her body translating directly to the asshole he was buried up into the hilt. He couldn't hold back anymore, and with a shout, unloaded his spunk deep into her ass.

Hermione collapsed upon Ron, not caring that her face was in a puddle of her own sick. Harry pulled out of her ass with a pop, and he sat down heavily on the floor. Ron's face was finally visible, coated with Hermione's juices, and grinning like a madman. "Cor! That was a bit all right, Harry! Glad you could—"

He felt something dripping on his face, and he looked up. From Hermione's dialated anus dripped a butterscotch mixture of Harry's jizz, and Hermione's anal mucus. It slid over her perineum, and plopped on his face, drop by drop. "Oh, GROSS!" cried Ron. "Hermione! Get off! Get off!"

Hermione was truly weeping now. "I'm sorry," she said. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry."

And then the rest of the Hogwarts feast poured out of Hermione's ass. Thick, dark piles of shit poured out of her stretched and abused asshole, churned by Harry's abusive cock assault, and desperately trying to get out. It dropped onto Ron's face, blinding him. He began to scream, but Hermione's shit storm would not end, ropey coils of feces filling his mouth, muffling his cries. Shit poured into his throat, it dripped past his ears, it flowed into his nose. Ron went directly from the heaven of Hermione's pussy, to a hell of all –encompassing shit.

Harry chuckled at Ron's muted cries as he pulled his PJ's back up, and left them there, Hermione weeping in a puddle of vomit, and Ron screaming with a face full of shit. "I wonder what Ginny's up to," he thought as he left the room.


End file.
